A process control system using a small desktop computer as the central control element is continuing to be developed for the NIH Fermentation Pilot Plant. The various monitoring transducers and controlled elements (pumps, valves, etc.) are connected to the computer via the IEEE-488 General Purpose Interface Bus (GPIB). For maximum versatility most components used are commercially available items (instruments, meters, etc.). The GPIB-based design allows changes in the parameters measured or controlled, or scaling to different size vessels to be accomplished relatively quickly and easily. Utilizing the computational capabilities of the computer/controller allows initial selection of the operating parameters and dynamic alteration of these parameters as the process continues, thus allowing optimization of yields or detailed study of the process parameters.